1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes for canes and crutches and, more particularly, to those shoes that mimic the movement of human ankle articulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for shoes have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a combination of parts that in addition to providing the necessary traction, permit a user to land, lean, and leave the supporting surface as if he/she had been using his/her foot and ankle.